project_ascensionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Registo e Instalação do Ascension
Registar uma Conta Para registrar uma conta no Projeto Ascension, vá para a página de registro localizada aqui ( here ). Você simplesmente precisará digitar um nome de usuário, senha e um endereço de email válido. Lembre-se, a equipe do Ascension nunca solicitará seu nome de usuário ou senha. Baixar e Instalar O Projeto Ascension é um cliente baseado no Wrath of the Lich King (WotLK) 3.3.5a, mas apresenta personalizações pesadas através do uso de modificações no lado do servidor e no lado do cliente entregues através do "Patch-A" e do arquivo executável do Ascension. Os downloads disponíveis do Projeto Ascension podem ser encontrados aqui ( here). As páginas de downloads sempre terão o Patch-A atualizado mais recente disponível para download.A primeira coisa que se nota na página de downloads é que existem várias opções de download, incluindo um iniciador "Tudo em um" e vários arquivos para uma instalação manual. Não importa qual opção você escolha, o Ascension depende de TRÊS itens principais para funcionar corretamente: # Um cliente Wrath of the Lich King (WotLK) 3.3.5a # Ascension.exe # Patch-A.mpq Instalação do Launcher Customizado O iniciador pode ser muito fácil para os novos jogadores de servidores privados do WoW ou para os que não estão familiarizados com a terminologia. Isso fará o download dos três itens acima e permitirá que você jogue com apenas alguns cliques.Após baixar e instalar o Launcher, você será recebido com a imagem à direita com um grande botão laranja INSTALAR no canto inferior direito. Ao clicar no botão INSTALAR, você será solicitado a "Selecionar diretório de instalação", como mostrado. * Você pode selecionar qualquer local no seu computador para instalar o Projeto Ascension. ** Se você já possui um cliente WotLK 3.3.5a, pode selecionar essa pasta e ela fará o download rápido dos ativos personalizados do Ascension. * Lembre-se deste local para mais tarde, se você deseja adicionar modelos / texturas WoW atualizados ou instalar Addons ao jogo. Quando terminar o download, você pode simplesmente clicar em reproduzir para iniciar o Project Ascension. Guia de Instalação Manual Uma instalação manual pode ser bastante rápida e fácil, exigindo apenas 3 downloads e algumas etapas. Etapa 1: Faça o download dos três arquivos necessários no diretório que aqui deixamos ( Project-Ascension downloads page). # Instalador de Jogo - Torrent File # Ascension.exe # Patch A * Nota: O Instalador de Jogo é um arquivo torrent que requer o uso de um cliente de torrent como Deluge, uTorrent, qBittorrent ou outros. Etapa 2: Depois que o download terminar, você poderá extrair o diretório completo para qualquer pasta que desejar. * Lembre-se deste local para mais tarde, se você deseja adicionar modelos / texturas WoW atualizados ou instalar Addons ao jogo. Etapa 3: Coloque o Executável do Ascension (Ascension.exe) no diretório do WoTLK 3.3.5a. Essa será a mesma pasta que possui o Wow.exe. Etapa 4: A etapa final é colocar o Patch-A.mpq na pasta Dados encontrada dentro da mesma pasta. Sua estrutura de arquivos será semelhante à imagem da direita. O resultado final será o mesmo para os guias de instalação manual e do iniciador. Agora você está pronto para jogar o Projeto Ascension simplesmente iniciando o jogo através do Ascension.exe. Atualizar o Projeto Ascension O Projeto Ascension geralmente lança novas atualizações. Isso pode variar de novos patches de ajustes a novo conteúdo e pode exigir algumas etapas manuais. As atualizações mais recentes podem ser encontradas no changelog aqui ( here). Geralmente, essas novas atualizações são do lado do servidor e podem exigir apenas uma reinicialização para que os desenvolvedores enviem as atualizações para o servidor. Às vezes, eles podem exigir um novo Patch-A do lado do cliente para você ver as novas atualizações. Nesse caso voçê precisará: # Faça o download do novo patch na página de downloads do Projeto Ascension. # Exclua seu Patch-A antigo da pasta Dados # Coloque o novo Patch-A na pasta Data O Launcher pode e irá fazer esse processo para você. Mas, qualquer que seja a sua escolha, pode ser necessário limpar o cache para forçar o jogo a atualizar os dados baixados do jogo. Isto é especialmente verdade quando alterações foram feitas nos itens. Para fazer isso, vá para o diretório WoW onde você instalou o Projeto Ascension e exclua a pasta "Cache". O jogo irá recriar automaticamente esta pasta e recriar os arquivos dentro. Conexão e Solução de Problemas FAQ * Minha tela de login é uma tela WotLK azul padrão? ** Isso significa que o Patch-A.mpq não está sendo lido corretamente. Como o Patch-A contém todos os recursos para a tela de login, bem como todas as informações de conexão. ** Reinstalar o Patch-A resolverá isso. * Eu recebo o erro "Não é possível conectar"? ** Este é um erro genérico relacionado a vários problemas de conexão. Existem algumas coisas para tentar: **# Exclua o Patch-A.mpq da sua pasta de dados e faça o download novamente. **# Limpe a sua Cache **# Apage o config.wtf dentro do seu WTF folder **# Verifique se você não tem outros patches em conflito com o Patch-A. Seu diretório de dados deve se parecer com a captura de tela mostrada no cabeçalho Instalação manual acima. **# Possível firewall / antivírus impedindo a conexão do servidor. * E se eu tiver um cliente WotLK existente? ** Tanto o iniciador quanto a instalação manual podem atualizar um cliente existente para o Ascension através do Ascension.exe e do Patch-A.mpq. * Qual é a realmlist? ** Não precisa de realmlist! Os arquivos personalizados do Ascension lidam com todas as conexões. * Os Addons são compatíveis com o Ascension e como faço para instalá-los? ** Sim. Quaisquer addons 3.3.5a são compatíveis com o Ascension. Simplesmente faça o download e coloque-os na sua pasta \Interface\AddOns\. * Não vejo mais os elementos da interface do usuário da Ascensão? ** Vá para a sua lista AddOns e verifique se os addons Ascension e AIO estão ativados. * Tentei me conectar a um servidor PTR e não consigo voltar aos servidores normais? ** Se você pressionar ESC durante a conexão, deverá reinicializar a tela de seleção de servidor. Isso pode levar algumas tentativas para acertar o tempo. ** Você também pode abrir o arquivo Config.wtf no bloco de notas e onde diz SET realmName "Twisting Nether" exclua o nome do servidor entre as aspas. * Não tenho uma pasta Config.wtf ou WTF? ** Se você não tiver uma pasta config.wtf ou WTF na pasta WoW normal, é mais provável que os Arquivos de Programas sejam uma pasta protegida e as alterações não administrativas sejam armazenadas em: C:\Users\\AppData\Local\VirtualStore\